Non-insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (NIDDM) has been recognized as a major disease among Aboriginal communities across North America. Numerous studies have examined the prevalence rates and risk factors in natives. However, few studies have been able to document effective interventions which assist communities in reducing the risks and prevalence of diabetes. The proposed study will evaluate the true prevalence of diabetes and the impact of diet, weight, and , anthropometric characteristics in an isolated native community in Northwestern Ontario. The entire community between the ages of 10-70 will be screened with a standard 75 G glucose load. A model to assess nutrient consumption combining individual dietary histories with a community-wide assessment of nutrient intake in an Aboriginal community will be developed. Community members from a diabetes self-help group will be trained to help carry out the survey. Measurements for obesity including bioelectrical impedance analysis will be correlated to diabetes. The gradational step-test will be employed to assess fitness. The community will play a major role in planning and implementation of the project. Results of the study will be used to design interventions at the community level in a second phase.